


The Thing

by TheFandomfreakXD



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Death, Hurt, Other, Short, creepypastalike, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomfreakXD/pseuds/TheFandomfreakXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel just want to scared them..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I have super bad grammar, and I'm sorry about that. I wrote this over two years ago.

Daniel was never the type who believed in scary things, no book, movie, or story made him even jump, he got off by scaring the absolute hell out of people... well now Daniel was thirty six and had two kids and was divorced. His children Erica and John, ages 10 and 16 and you can guess he did everything he could to scared them.. one day he went too far he told Erica about a man... the first day he Just said "Erica.. remember that the man who watches you sleeps hates your night light" Erica just giggles and looks at him "haha daddy! I know you just want me to get rid of it" she laughed and cuddled into her bed. Daniel went to bed and turned on his lamp before going to bed. The next day Daniel woke up 'freaking out' so his two kids would run in "J-John, E-Erica.." He stuttered "the man came... He came and tried to kill daddy" Erica ran to her fake crying dad and hugs him, John shakes his head and walks down stairs, Erica looked up at her dad "what should I call the man?" She asked tilting her head, Daniel smirks "you call him it, he doesn't have a name, he's barely a Man" Daniel giggles on the inside as Erica nods "why haven't I seen him?" she asked crossing her arms "I told you because he hates your night light, he watches John instead, but John can't see him since he sleeps too heavily" Erica nods and runs downstairs to play with her friends who were at the door. That day around night time Erica ran into her father's room jumping on his bed "daddy what does he look like?" Daniel smirked getting pure twisted thoughts "he's tall, his skin is mangled and thin, you can see his few mussels through it.. his skin almost looks melted... the whites of his eyes are yellow, the colored part black.. the few teeth he has are brown" Erica looked at her father in a disgusted way as she pictured the creature. Erica ran into her room and hid under the covers, that night she woke up screaming. Daniel ran to her room and held her close till she fell asleep again, a few days later Erica ask "daddy what does he eat?" Daniel replied "the flesh of his screaming victims." As he read the paper. Erica nods, that night she went into her brothers room, hiding she waiting to see it, but sometime during the night she fell asleep.. she wasn't asleep for long when she woke up to her brother screaming, the closest she was hiding in was locked. She heard her father run in "what happened?!" John was crying covered in blood "I-i don't know" Daniel called 911, when Erica got out of the closest she was crying "it was it! The thing you told me about daddy!" Daniel shock his head and screams "no! That thing isn't real!" He took Erica to her mother's, when he got home he went into his room. The police already checked the whole house, no one was in it, he turned on his lamp and laid down.. there was a deep disfigured voice laughing "da.... Daniellll.... I hate night lights"..... a week later at Daniels funeral Erica saw he brother for the first time since the incident.... He had no hair... his skin was thin and mangled making him look taller, limbs longer... teeth stained brown from all the blood...


End file.
